poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Mesmerized School (RaCAoMLPRGRR)
This is how The Doom Raiders join Matau and the Skylanders and the Rainbooms and A Mesmerized School goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Matau T. Monkey: My twin is one of those sirens. Sunset Shimmer: How did you know that? Matau T. Monkey: Lucky guess. While Buck survive, you hypnotized Rigby when you got that crown on your head. nods Rigby (EG): At least Sunset doesn't send Ryan to a world inhabited by sock people.shudders giggles Predaking (EG): These girls and boys are sirens. They got pendants. Where is Cupcake and Contralto? Rigby (EG): They went off somewhere to chat. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. This day keeps getting better and better. I guess we're the ones who are immune. How is that possible? Human Applejack: Cody's right, Y'all. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Let me get this on the right track. Ryan and Twilight got her crown back to Equestria and maybe some of it's magic stayed behind somehow. Matau T. Monkey: My thoughts exactly. Garfield (EG): And this magic happens when we play music. Correct? all nod Buck the Wiesel (EG): We should tell the principles about this. We can have these new ones reformed. Eye of the tiger. some poses Hadouken! Matau T. Monkey: Paper covers rock. But, paper can't stop rocks.N. Brio's voice IT MAKES NO SENSE! Sunset Shimmer: You know what? Buck's right. We should tell the principles about what happened back there. Wreck-It Ralph (EG): How did Matau say N. Brio's line. I don't want this event almost demolished by a power-crazed boy.Cody No offence, buddy. Cody Fairbrother: sighs None taken. Celestia's office Matau T. Monkey: These new ones Cody and Sunset saw has got dark magic, Principle Celestia. Principle Celestia: Dark magic? I find that rather difficult to believe. Buck The Wiesel (EG): You would, mate. We saw them singing at the cafeteria and Cupcake and Contralto is chatting to em. I think it's a tad right. Principle Celestia: But they came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful. Vice Principle Luna: Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer and Cody Fairbrother are just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that their actions at the Fall Formal will become old news. Buck The Wiesel (EG): sighs That's the event that cost me my eye. Sunset Shimmer: I can see why you may think that but... Darksteel (EG): That is not the point. Tell them, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: These two bands did sing at the cafeteria. Principle Celestia: Well, aren't your bands supposed to be in the showcase? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. I suppose this is what you said but I'm not worried. Vice Principle Luna: Then it's probably that you're afraid that the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings will steal your spotlight. Human Applejack: The Dazzlings? Batman (The LEGO Movie): The Cyberlings? Principle Celestia: It's the names of their music groups. That's why they came into my office earlier. To sign up for the showcase. Even sang a little song to Luna and I. Skylynx (EG): They did? What song? Predaking (EG): I think it was just vocals, Skylynx. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Guess they are ok without saying about having a battle of the bands is a good idea. Principle Celestia: Yes, Skylynx. And we think that having a Battle of the Bands instead is a wonderful idea. Batman (The LEGO Movie): Hello? Principle Celestia? Vice Principle Luna? eyes glow green, purple, orange and blue Matau T. Monkey: You're ok? waves his hand over their eyes and try to snap them out of their trance Mordecai (EG): We should talk outside. Rigby (EG): Ok. I'll fetch Rainbow Dash's ball. sighs and hugs Sunset outside Garfield (EG): I can't see how these sirens sang to us. Human Fluttershy: What I can't believe, Garfield, is that they got Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna too. Rigby (EG): Yeah. They got to everyone we know and love.eyes glow orange, green, purple and blue gasps Batman (The LEGO Movie): Rigby! Not you too? Cody Fairbrother: They got to everybody including Rigby. Wolfgang (Skylanders): Not everyone, man. My fellow Doom Raider are immune to their singing thanks to my harp. Human Pinkie Pie: Wow! He does know what I was going to say. waves at Rigby (EG) face to try to snap him out of the spell Batman (The LEGO Movie): Cody. Give up. He's under their spell. Rigby (EG): Now if you'll excuse me, I have a battle to win. grunts and slaps Rigby (EG) and his eyes stop glowing Rigby (EG): Ow. What happened? Did Cody win the Fall Formal already? shakes his head for no Rigby (EG): What happened to me earlier? shrugs Garfield (EG): Ok, NOW not everybody. Rainbooms nods Rigby (EG): I was under The Dazzlings and the Cyberlings spell. I guess Tino and Ryan are not immune to their singing. nods Batman (The LEGO Movie): Maybe you need a rest, Rigby. Rigby (EG): Crunch Bandicoot's voice Yeah, think I'm leaking brain juice. Gonna lay down a while. Sleepy. laughs and hugs Sunset Predaking (EG): Anyway, if only there was a way to reach Twilight and her friends. Maybe they can help us find a way to break the spell that the Dazzlings and Cyberlings have casted upon our friends. Cody Fairbrother: The portal. Let me have a go. runs to the portal but bumps into it Human Rainbow Dash: That's just a demonstration of what I was going to say. That's not going to happen. The portal closed. Cody Fairbrother: with birds flying around his head Now, step aside. Twilight is trying to interfere with my plans one to many times already! She needs to be dealt with. Matau T. Monkey: That's funny, Cody. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan